


Inspiegabile

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una semplice drabble buttata in meno di cinque minuti.</p></blockquote>





	Inspiegabile

Perché fra tutte le persone del mondo stava baciando proprio Aomine?  
Wakamatsu non aveva la benché minima idea di come fosse potuto accadere, ma le labbra dell'altro erano così vicine alle sue da non essere riuscito a resistere.  
Era impossibile per lui era inspiegabile d'altronde non era mai andato d'accordo con quel tipo. Ignorava gli allenamenti per restarsene a poltrire da qualche parte mentre loro sgobbavano come matti per cercare di diventare più forti e la cosa non faceva altro che mettere a dura prova i propri nervi.  
C'era solo una cosa di cui fosse certo: non sarebbe mai più riaccaduto.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Una semplice drabble buttata in meno di cinque minuti.


End file.
